sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Goldberg
Goldberg, zwischenzeitlich auch bekannt als El Montana, ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler. Er gilt allgemein als der dominanteste Wrestler der SAW-Historie und dominierte den Main Event von RAW fast 3 Jahre am Stück. In dieser Zeit errang Goldberg fünf Mal den SAW Heavyweight Title und stellte mehrere, bis heute gültige Rekorde auf. Aufgrund seiner Dominanz war Goldberg jedoch verhasst und musste sich stets ankreiden lassen, uninteressant zu sein. Nach seinem Karriereende kehrte er 2011 als maskierter El Montana zum Dungeon, ehe er sich bei Reborn 2011 demaskierte. Später kündigte er an, nur noch bei Pay Per Views antreten zu wollen und Ende 2012 wurde er von Mark Henry verletzungsbedingt zum vorzeitigen Karrierende gezwungen. 2016 wurde er von General Manager AfRotaker zu Ignition gebracht. Biographie Erster SAW Heavyweight Champion Goldberg war von Beginn weg ein Mitglied des RAW-Rosters und nahm am Turnier teil, das den ersten SAW Heavyweight Champion krönen sollte. Schnell wurde klar, dass er und Triple H um den Titel kämpfen würden, und so wurde ein Match der beiden für New Year's Revolution 2007 festgesetzt. Goldberg konnte dieses Match gewinnen und wurde dadurch der erste Champion. Beim Royal Rumble kam es zu einem 20 Minute Ironman Rematch, wo Goldberg den Titel auch gleich wieder verlor. Doch General Manager ligaradiofan bookte nur vier Tage später ein erneutes Rematch der beiden bei RAW, diesmal im Hell in a Cell-Käfig. Goldberg holte sich den Gürtel hierbei zum zweiten Mal, doch diesmal gab es keinen erneuten Kampf gegen Triple H mehr. Stattdessen wechselte Rumble-Sieger Matt Hardy von Smackdown zu RAW und forderte sein Title Match bei WrestleMania 1 gegen Goldberg. Matt Hardy & Latino Nation Hardy schaffte es auf der Road to WrestleMania tatsächlich, die Leute von sich zu überzeugen und hinter sich zu bringen. Am Ende hatte er gegen Goldberg jedoch keine Chance, der seinen Titel eindrucksvoll verteidigte. Da sich nach WrestleMania keine Gegner für Goldberg fanden, bekämpfte er stattdessen die aufkeimende Latino Nation, verlor jedoch gemeinsam mit Samoa Joe ein 3 on 2 Handicap Match bei Backlash. Danach wurde Goldberg ohne Begründung Edge zum Fraß vorgeworfen, doch der Rated-R Superstar konnte die Fans schocken, als er Da Man in einem Non-Title Match bei RAW einrollen konnte. Im Title Match bei Vengeance setzte Goldberg sich jedoch überzeugend durch und blieb dadurch weiterhin Champion. Titelverlust Für den King of the Ring bekam Goldberg plötzlich 4 Gegner auf einmal, neben Edge musste er in einem 4-Way Match auch gegen John Cena und The Rock antreten. Letzterer konnte ihm auch gleich den Titel abnehmen, woraufhin die beiden mit John Cena, aber ohne Edge weiter fehdeten. Beim SummerSlam kam es zu einem erneuten Titelwechsel, doch es war John Cena, der sich den SAW Heavyweight Title mit dem STF-U gegen Goldberg seinerseits zum ersten Mal umschnallen konnte - bis heute das einzige Mal, dass Goldberg aufgegeben hat. In der Folge musste Goldberg sich erstmal aus der Titelszene verabschieden und wendete sich anderen Aufgaben zu. Siegesserie & Unheilige Allianz Goldberg, der sich mittlerweile den Ruf erarbeitet hatte, in Singles Matches unbesiegbar zu sein, machte es sich danach zum Ziel, die Siegesserie von Kevin Nash zu überbieten. Nash hatte es zu Beginn des Jahres bei Smackdown geschafft, 9 Matches in Folge zu gewinnen, und Goldberg konnte diese 9 Siege bis zum Cyber Sunday egalisieren. Beim PPV voteten die Fans jedoch Triple H zu seinem Gegner, und dieser beendete Goldbergs Serie und wurde gleichzeitig der erste Wrestler, der Goldberg zwei Mal besiegen konnte. Goldberg musste seine Träume begraben und tauchte einige Zeit später plötzlich wieder bei RAW auf, diesmal als Bodyguard von John Cena. Mit Goldbergs Hilfe konnte Cena den Gürtel eins ums andere Mal verteidigen, so zum Beispiel auch, als Edge seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer bei der Survivor Series einlöste. Edge-Screwjob Nach der Survivor Series bröckelte die Allianz jedoch, als Goldberg ein #1-Contender Match gegen Mr. Kennedy gewann. In seinem Leichtsinn gewährte John Cena auch Edge ein Match gegen ihn selbst, in dem Edge sich einen weiteren Title Shot verdiente. General Manager ligaradiofan setzte zwischen allen dreien ein Gauntlet Match bei New Year's Revolution 2008 an, und Goldberg schien ganz heiß auf den Titel zu sein. Beim PPV ereignete sich aber Teil 1 des berühmten Edge-Screwjobs, als Goldberg sich für Cena hinlegte - vergebens, denn Edge konnte Cena danach trotzdem pinnen und den SAW Heavyweight Title gewinnen. Durch einen Eingriff von Goldberg schaffte es John Cena allerdings schon beim Royal Rumble wieder, den Gürtel zurück zu gewinnen. ligaradiofan hatte jedoch genug von den ständigen Tricks des Champions und erkannte ihm nicht nur den Titel ab, sondern verbannte ihn auch für immer aus dem Main Event. Rückkehr in den Main Event In seiner Wut wendete John Cena sich gegen seinen eigenen Bodyguard, was zu einem Match der beiden ehemals Verbündeten bei WrestleMania 2 führte. Goldberg gewann dieses jedoch ohne große Schwierigkeiten, und mit Cenas anschließendem Draft zu Smackdown war die Auseinandersetzung der beiden auch schon beendet. Goldberg bekam durch seinen Sieg über den zweifachen Champion einen Title Shot auf Mr. Kennedy, der den SAW Heavyweight Title gerade erst gegen Edge gewonnen hatte. Goldberg war zum dritten Mal Champion und beherrschte den Main Event sofort, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Mr. Kennedy in dessen Rematch und Steve Austin beim SummerSlam waren keine Gegner, ehe es bei Unforgiven zum "Match des Jahrhunderts" gegen Super Dragon kommen sollte. Das Match stand bereits im Vorhinein in einem schlechten Licht, da General Manager AfRotaker in seiner Fehde gegen General Manager Hells Guardian schon beim Smackdown vorher ankündigte, dass Goldberg seinen Gürtel verteidigen würde. Tatsächlich wurde Super Dragon nach einem harmlosen Schubser fragwürdig gepinnt - die genauen Umstände dieses Kampfes sind bis heute nicht geklärt. Abyss & Van Dam Beim Cyber Sunday 2008 wurde Goldberg von Abyss gestoppt, der inzwischen Mittelpunkt des neuen Stables der Heaven's Fallen Children geworden war. Abyss war nach über einem Jahr der erste, der Goldberg fair besiegen konnte, doch schon bei der Survivor Series holte sich Goldberg den Gürtel ein viertes Mal - für eine halbe Stunde. Zunächst vollbrachte Da Man das Kunststück, alle 5 Gegner in der Elimination Chamber, trotz eines Starts als Nummer 1, selbst zu pinnen und wurde dadurch wieder Champion. Dann jedoch löste Van Dam seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer ein und nahm Goldberg den Titel gleich wieder ab. Da nun sowohl Goldberg, als auch Abyss auf ein Rematch pochten, wurde für New Year's Revolution 2009 ein 3-Way um den Titel angesetzt, in welchem Goldberg abermals erfolgreich und danach fünffacher Titelträger war - bis heute SAW-Rekord. Letzte Reise Nach dem Kampf gab Goldberg bekannt, nach dem nächsten Titelverlust seine Karriere beenden zu wollen, da er bei SAW schon alles erreicht hatte. Zunächst besiegte er Kane und Van Dam in einem erneuten 3-Way beim Royal Rumble, ehe er bei WrestleMania 3 im ersten fairen Singles Match der beiden Van Dam dominierte. In der Folge versuchten Eddie Guerrero und Triple H jeweils vergeblich, Goldbergs Karriere zu beenden, ehe Goldberg es beim SummerSlam mit einem alten Bekannten zu tun bekam: Abyss, der das King of the Ring-Turnier und damit einen Title Show gewonnen hatte. Zum ersten Mal bekam Goldberg es mit der Angst zu tun und ließ mutmaßlich seinen Titelgürtel verschwinden, um die Titelverteidigung zu verhindern. General Manager Hells Guardian verhinderte diese Taktik jedoch, und so kam es zum Kampf, den Goldberg gewinnen und somit auch seinen Erzrivalen fair besiegen konnte. Ironischer Weise war es dann aber genau dieser Abyss, der die Elimination Chamber bei der Survivor Series gewinnen konnte. Damit war Goldberg entthront und beendete bei der Third Anniversary Show wie angekündigt seine Karriere. El Montana Als Mick Foley im Frühling 2011 als der Master des Dungeon zu Backlash zurück kehrte, brachte er den mysteriösen, maskierten El Montana mit, der sich dem Stable anschloss. Foley beschrieb El Montana, der nie ein Wort sprach, als ehemaligen mexikanischen World Champion, wusste jedoch als einziger - auch innerhalb des Dungeons -, dass Goldberg hinter der Maske steckte. El Montana sollte für den Dungeon in der Hardcore Division antreten, konzentrierte sich jedoch zunächst darauf, seinen Stablekollegen bei ihren Titeljagden zu helfen. Erst, als James Mitchell anordnete, dass Mark Attack seinen SAW Television Title freiwillig verlieren sollte, wurde dieser zum Enforcer des Stables "degradiert" und El Montana begann seine erste richtige Fehde, gegen Sami Callihan. Als der Dungeon Mick Foley bei The Bash aus dem Stable warf, schloss sich auch Montana den anderen an; um Foley loszuwerden, der ja als einziger seine wahre Identität kannte. Beim SummerSlam bezwang El Montana eindrucksvoll Sami Callihan und bekam direkt danach ein Match um den SAW Hardcore Title. Dieses gewann er auch, nachdem er Champion Thumbtack Jack bei Reborn schon vor dem Match attackierte und ihm schon zuvor mehrere Rippen und Finger gebrochen hatte. Direkt nach seinem Titelgewinnn demaskierte El Montana sich als Goldberg und enthüllte seinen Plan: Er wusste, dass General Manager Hells Guardian ihn nie bei Backlash einstellen würde, also nahm er eine falsche Identität an. Da er inzwischen aber Champion war, wollte der gutmütige Guardian Goldberg nicht einfach feuern und ließ ihn im Roster. Da Man ist zurück Bei der Survivor Series 2011 verlor Goldberg den Gürtel in der Elimination Chamber an Sabu. Da Hells Guardian aber in der Zwischenzeit durch General Manager Jack Crow ersetzt worden war, konnte Goldberg bei Backlash verbleiben und verzichtete sogar auf sein Rematch. Stattdessen wollte er zurück in den Main Event und suchte sich daher Kurt Angle als Gegner aus, der den Money in the Bank-Koffer trug. Angle erklärte sich bereit, den Koffer in einem Match gegen Goldberg aufs Spiel zu setzen, da er mit einem Sieg über Goldberg bereit für den Main Event wäre. Entgegen allen Erwartungen besiegte Angle Goldberg bei Cold Winter's Night und behielt dadurch seinen Koffer. Fehde mit The Rock In der Folge prallte Goldbergs Ego auf das von The Rock, und die beiden lieferten sich einige hitzige Duelle, die in einem Match bei SAWolution 2012 kulminieren sollten. Doch das wurde von den eingreifenden ECW-Wrestlern Sam Rogers sowie Max & Paul Brandt verhindert, die beide vor dem Kampf attackierten und damit die entstehende Brandfehde endgültig ins Rollen brachten. Goldberg und The Rock setzten ihre Fehde zwar fort, doch konzentrierten beide sich zunächst auf ECW, wo sie mehrmals auftauchten und ihrerseits ECW-Wrestler attackierten. Goldbergs Ego sorgte letztlich jedoch dafür, dass er The Rock angriff, während der gerade in den Main Event vom ECW-PPV One Night Stand eingreifen wollte. Zu dieser Zeit gab Goldberg bekannt, dass er ab sofort nur noch bei Pay Per Views auftauchen wollte. Beim Judgment Day kam es schließlich zum Kampf Goldberg vs. The Rock, in den diesmal ein als Bret Hart getarnter Leon Chame eingriff und Goldberg dadurch den Sieg und gleichbedeutend die Qualifikation für den King of the Ring ermöglichte. General Manager Jack Crow ließ das Match jedoch neu anläuten, und diesmal setzte sich The Rock durch. Goldberg trat in der Folge nur noch sporadisch auf. Bei der Sixth Anniversary Show wurde er von seinem alten Erzfeind Mark Henry angegriffen und wurde seitdem nicht mehr bei SAW gesehen. Rumble Comebacks Im Januar 2014 wurde von CEO AfRotaker verkündet, dass der scheidende General Manager Cyrus einen Vertrag unterschrieben hatte, welcher Goldberg eine Rückkehr im Royal Rumble Match 2014 zusichert - mit Option auf Verlängerung. Diese Option wurde jedoch nicht gezogen und Goldberg unspektakulär aus dem Match eliminiert. 2017 feierte Goldberg erneut sein Comeback im Royal Rumble Match und wurde dort spektakulär von Max Power eliminiert. Erfolge Titel *5x SAW Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW Hardcore Champion SAW100 *Platz 11 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 35 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 62 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 98 in den SAW100 2017 *Platz 80 in den SAW100 2018 Wissenswertes *Goldberg hält bis heute den Rekord für die meisten bestrittenen PPV-Main Events. *2007 verband Goldberg eine spezielle Rivalität mit Mark Henry. Beide dominierten lange Zeit ihr jeweiliges Brand und trafen sich immer wieder bei gemeinsamen PPVs, wo sie sich gegenseitig übertrumpfen wollten. Bei der First Anniversary Show kam es zu einem Match der beiden, welches Henry durch DQ gewann. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler